lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Venakhad (Neurotic)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Weapon |Power Description=+6 vs AC 1d8+1 damage; Critical: ' +1d6 radiant damage with Medic's Mace}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Healing, Implement |Power Description=Range 5, +11 vs. Reflex; Until the end of Venakhad's next turn, the taget takes a -2 penalty to all defenses. Next ally who hits the target before the end of Venakhad's next turn regains 7 hit points.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Healing, Implement |Power Description=Range 5, +9 vs. Reflex; 1d6 + 6 radiant damage, and one ally Venakhad can see chooses either to gain either 5 temporarily hits points or to make a saving throw.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Implement, Radiant |Power Description='Close blast 3, ''Hit: 1d8+5 radiant damage Effect: Allies in the blast gain +2 power bonus to attack rolls TENT}} |Action=Minor |Requirement=Twice encounter, once per round |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Healing |Power Description=Close Burst 5, Venakhad or one ally in burst; Effect: The target can spend a healing surge and regain an additional 1d6 + 7 hit points. Target also gains +2 to all defenses TENT (Shielding word feat).}} |Action=Standard |Requirement=Channel Divinity |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Healing |Power Description=Close burst 5, Venakhad and each bloodied ally in burst; Effect: Each target can spend a healing surge and regain additional 7 hit points. Venakhad is weakened until the end of his next turn.}} |Action=Immediate Interrupt |Keywords=power |Trigger=An enemy hits or misses Venakhad with an attack against his Will. |Recharge=encounter |Power Description=Close burst 5; 'Target: '''Each ally in burst ''Effect: Each target gains a +4 power bonus to Will until the end of your next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Fear, Implement |Power Description=Close blast 5; +9 vs Will; Hit: push target 3 squares, Effect: Venakhad and allies in the blast gain resist 5 to all damage TENT, '''Sustain Minor: Effect persists}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Implement |Power Description=Close burst 5, +9 vs. Fort; Each enemy in blast takes a -2 penalty to all defenses. When any ally hits the target before the end of Venakhad's next turn, the target is knocked prone. |Power Corollaries= }} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Good |Strength=10 (+0) |Constitution=12 (+1) |Dexterity=14 (+2) |Intelligence=8 (-1) |Wisdom=20 (+5) |Charisma=16 (+3) |Skills=Diplomacy +11, Heal +13, Insight +17, Religion +7 |Feats=Ritual Caster, Shielding Healing Word (target gets +2 all defenses TENT on healing word), Healer's Implement (add 1 hp to the value regained through Vs powers), Coordinated Explosion (+1 to hit if ally is in the area), Last Legion Officer |Equipment=Symbol of the Holy Nimbus +1, Delvers Hide +2, Hide +1, Healer's Brooch +1; Medic's Mace +1, adventurer's kit; 37gp |Rituals=Gentle Repose, Comrade's Succor}} Character Information Background Venakhad was born in small temple in Cyre during The Last War. Their was always path of peace, of healing, of defense and kalashtar monks did their best to aid the injured,homeless and disturbed. It lasted for all of his young life, this watching of suffering and, helped along with the unusually strong quory he followed his clan's teachings. He took healing to heart and ever was he a pacifist. He could swear The Quory talked to him. He was sure that the reason for this was two-fold: first, this particular spirit was one of the leaders of the exodus, powerful even among his own kind. And second, very few vessels survived so he was less divided then most. Pacifism of young Venakhad ended when Dreaming Dark came in the night. Screaming and destruction were undelibly burned into young part of Venakhad's psyche. All kalashtar and all who didn't or couldn't run fast enough were killed. The luck, if one could call it such, was with the temple as several units of Cyre cavalry rode in just before sunrise, bringing their own wounded, and more importantly, their own healers with them. They drove off few remaining attackers and began greasly task of finding the living and burrying the dead. Venakhad lived, but with the throat cut, he couldn't hope to survive until they find him or call out even if he was concious. Somehow, impossibly, the spirit within found a way to lift his hand. More of a twitch, but that was enough. One of halfling healers noticed it and sped toward him, bringing the boy from the brink of death. Halfling was Ostran Jorasco, one of many Jorasco marked healers found across the battlefields. He took the boy and nursed him to health. The child grew up, silent except for his mind contacts as speaking always hurt and always sounded rasping and unpleasant. He used his voice when he had to, to be heard by more then one person, but in general, he used his telepathy for every day communication. One thing Ostran changed in the boy was the view that all life is sacred. There was right to defend yourself, there was right to hurt others to protect your own. And there was more then one one power in the world. Ill-Yannah, The Great Light was abstract force. Dol Arrah was a person. Uncommunicative, but real. Definite. The boy was adopted into Jorasco family and lived for next few years learning. On the Day of Mourning he was out of Cyre traveling with his mentor. The chance had it they were returning from Q'Barra, and on their way back then it happened. Ostran wanted to go through the pass and into the mist, but after approaching and being beset by undead even he and his young apprentice couldn't banish all they retreated. For the next few years things settled, they helped and healed and rode out to The Mist to keep the ghosts at bay. One day, there was contact again with the agent of the Inspired. Q'Barra, friendly with them and in the need of help was not a good place for Kalashtar to be. Ostran paid the trip to mainland and after arriving at Sharn they went their separate ways. Ostran was to contact his House for new job and Venakhad was to lay low in a tavern where nobody was out of place. Tower Shard Tavern. Appearance Age: 20 Gender: Male Height: 6' Weight: 160 lbs. Personality Venakhad's personality is dominated by two forces, strong quory spirit which pushes him to action, to activity and pacifistic and passive teachings of his childhood. Thanks to the tragedy and teachings of House Jorasco, young kalashtar is currently much more proactive in cleansing the world of darkness. Healing without action is only prolonging suffering, those who made people suffer need to be punished. Alignment: Good Hooks Find out who betrayed kalashtar from the temple Spoil any and all schemes of Dreaming Dark, Inspired Mend the wounds of Cyrans to the best of his ability (mental and spiritual, not physical) Spoil any and all schemes of undead loving organisation (Karnath, Emerald Claw, Blood of Vol) Kicker Left alone by his patron, he awaits further development Equipment Coins: 37gp Encumbrance: 67lbs Normal Load: 100lbs Heavy Load: 200lbs Maximum Drag Load: 500lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: None Health Surges per day: 8 (7 class, +1 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Racial 6) Racial Features Kalashtar (EPG) * +2 Wis, +2 Cha * +2 Insight, +2 Any (Perception) * Languages: Common, Quory * Bastion of Mental Clarity racial power * Dual Soul: Make saves vs. dazed and dominated at the start of his turn instead of the end. * Telepathy 5: Two way telepathic communication within 5. * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features '''Cleric (PH1) * Channel Divinity: Invoke a channel divinity class feature or other power; encounter. * Healer's Lore: Add Wis modifier to hp healed on cleric healing powers. * Healing Word: Use healing word as an encounter (special) power; minor action. * Ritual Casting: Ritual Casting for free. Feats * bonus: Ritual Caster * 1st: Shielding Word * 2nd: Healer's Implement * 4th: Coordinated Explosion * 6th: Last Legion Officer Background Mental Bastion (Eberron): +2 Insight Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Quory Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= }} Tracking Money +412 gp starting gold - 15 gp Standard adventurer’s kit -360 gp Hide armor +1 -------- 37 gp remaining + 500 gp + parcel 5 (1000gp) + 1336/5 = 267gp + sold Hide +1 (lvl 1) = 72gp ------------ 2143 gp Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl+3 ** Symbol of Holy Nimbus +1 * Level 2: Parcel lvl+2 ** Healer's Brooch * Level 3: Parcel lvl+1 ** Medic's Mace +1 * Level 4: Parcel lvl+4 **Delvel's Hide +2 * Level 5: Parcel lvl ** small stone idol with a ruby heart (1000gp) XP Starting at level 4: * 3750 XP * 3902XP and 13RP Total XP: 7652XP and 13 RP Changes List changed here Added Iron to Glass, Prescient Maneuver powers and Last Legion Officer feat. Added money and equipment. Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from ScorpiusRisk Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Removed comments that no longer apply. Approved. Status ----- Category:LEB:Requesting Approval Category:LEB Category:LEB:Cleric Category:LEB:Kalashtar Category:LEB:Approved Characters